Love Cats
Love Cats is the 13th episode to air, and is paired with the 14th episode, "Zombie Party A Go-Go!". The episode involves Gordon and Mr. Blik competing for the affections of the Human Kimberly. Episode Synopsis We open up on a close-up of a painting, then we pan out to reveal Human Kimberly finishing up her painting of Gordon as a fancy royal gentleman, while an impatient Gordon (modeling for the painting) politely tells her to hurry, due to the possible arrival of his brother, Blik. Mr. Blik inevitably shows up, noticing Gordon's goofy gentleman clothes and the rocking horse. This prompts Blik to start teasing Gordon, hopping around him, calling him "Pony Girl!" He keeps going until Gordon can't deal with it anymore and walks off despite that Kimberly wasn't done painting. This also angers Kimberly and she lashes out on Mr. Blik in a similar fashion he usually would. Never before had he seen such hateful and nasty passion. He knew at that moment, their hearts belonged together. But there was one thing standing in his way, Gordon Quid. When he hears of Blik's newfound crush on the apple of his eye, they compete against each other for the Human Kimberly's heart (Waffle was kept busy keeping the score.) (To be continued) Continuity * Mr. Blik attempted to fool Kimberly with a costume modeled after a mythical creature. A similar attempt was made in a previous episode, "Unicorn Club", using a unicorn costume. * Mr. Blik alters the shape of the moon with a space-altering plasma cannon to resemble a heart. The cats have shaped the moon before in their first episode, "To The Moon". * Gordon shapes Human Kimberly's face in the sky again in a later episode, "Magic Staff". Errors * When Kimberly comes to the door only to be disappointed that it's Mr. Blik, her right eye is clipped in her face. * When Mr. Blik explains he came over to Kimberly's house to apologize, a line can be seen through his left eyelid when he angles forward on "I... I". * When Mr. Blik directs Kimberly's attention to the moon, he refers to it as "that big shiny thing in the sky", and is perplexed when Kimberly responds "You mean the moon?" Mr. Blik would've known what the moon is, given he has even been on the surface of the moon before. * After Gordon exclaims "It's cannot be!" and wraps his hands around Waffle's neck, one frame of him backing down is seen for a millisecond, meaning that something was more than likely cut out from the final draft of the episode. * When Mr. Blik breaks to Gordon "You're the one she belongs with, not me!", the layer with his mouth is darker than the rest of his fur. Trivia * This episode was one of the only two to ever be released on DVD. It was on Nick Picks 5, which was released in 2007. ** The other being "Bringin' Down The Mouse" on Nicks Picks 3. * The series of black holes Gordon made to rearrange stars to resemble Kimberly's face swallowed up the moon, if that was the case though, the night would've been pitch black. * If said black holes were close enough to swallow the moon, it also would've taken the Earth with it. * The final score of their competition was: Gordon: 3, Blik: 0. * The dress Kimberly put Blik in resembles the one Waffle wore in "Slumber Party". * Storyboards for the scene where Kimberly is supposedly running to Mr. Blik and Gordon can be seen in the "Behind Catscratch" promo. Cast Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik/Donkey Rob Paulsen as Gordon/Toy/Snooty Woman Kevin McDonald as Waffle Maurice LaMarche as Hovis Liliana Mumy as Human Kimberly Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2005 Category:Nick Scene It My Play Clips Category:DVD Category:Paramount Home Entertainment